Because You Didn't Lock the Door
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Maria Arkansaw, a mother of a daughter who had just recently became a trainer. Tonight after a while, her daughter, Minda, comes to visit her. But on that same night, Maria catches Minda and her Pokemon doing something explicit and unpermissable. A M-rated chapter story with Pokemon X Human. Update: Yeah, I can't come up with ideas to continue this, so I think I'll just end it.
1. Door: Chapter 1

_**Because You Didn't Lock the Door**_

_**Good evening, lads and gents, I'm going to make this a multi-chapter story. Now, I'm not really good with these kinds of things, so I hope you enjoy. I don't know how long this will go, though.**_

* * *

_Hello, my name is Maria Arkansaw. I'm a mom with a daughter, Minda, who just became a Pokemon trainer a month ago. She was so excited to travel all the way around the Johto region (we live in Olivine city) to catch Pokemon and collect badges. To be honest, I don't know what's so exciting about being a trainer any god damn way. You have to waste your money on tiny little capsules and you waste about 20 on one Pokemon, anyway, and don't me started on those Legendaries, dear GOD. Also, battles can be very,VERY annoying. You know that feeling when your enemy uses "Protect", "Recover," or "Substitute?" Yeah, it's not a good feeling, and how much I endured before I went completely insane when I was a Trainer back then. Still, though, it was fun while it lasted. And if you're wondering what happened to the Pokemon I used to have... hell if I know. They could be dead somewhere for all I know, not that I want to think that._

_The only Pokemon I honestly kept was my male Larvitar. I never evolved him because he was my daughter's gift for her 15th birthday: her very first Pokemon. The first time she got it, she was practically chocking me in a forever happy hug. Now because she's a trainer, she hasn't been home in quite a while. Where has she been staying to sleep, and is she washing and eating? As a mother, that bothers me, but if she was dead somewhere, I'm sure I would hear it on the news or something. However, tonight, she surprised me on the phone, telling me she was going to come back to relax a while. To be honest, being home alone that whole time was tiring, so I'm glad to have some company. My husband or friends, you may be thinking? Well, I do hang out with friends at work (I work in this town's Pokemon Shop) and as for my husband, well, he's dead. Nah, just kidding, he's out in far, far away region called Uno...va? I think, whatever, he's been there for at least a month or two._

_Here I am, in the kitchen making my daughter's favorite food, which is Barbecue food, not that I can blame her, it is the fucking TITS. It's 8 at night and she should be here any moment, here to tell me all about what she's done while out on her adventures. __***BANG BANG BANG* **__"Jennifer Rose Betsy, I'm coming!" I instantly run to respond to the barbarous, indigenous knocking. "Yes, hello-" "MOM!" The knocker pounces on me and we both go tumbling down. For some reason, that glomp was god awful painful and my daughter's not strong- "Ahh!" Not only is she right in front of my face, but right next to her is this big, green monstrous face smiling at me, too!_

_"H-Honey, what the hell is that?" "Tyyy!" It roared out in happiness. Just what the hell is this thing- __***Squeeze Squeeze Squeeze* **__"What in the he- eeeekk!" That monster had it's hands on my breast, one hand being squished between mine and my daughter's! The nerve, touching me and my daughter like that with it's dirty hands! "Ack, you perverted bastard!" I did a swift kick and the monster was smashed in the wall. Minda instantly jumped up with a sour look on her face. "Mooom, why'd you hurt Tyranitar like that, he was just only trying to give you a hug~!" "Wait, huh, Tyranitar?" And then it hit me. "Ohhh, Tyranitar! It seems you evolved the gift I gave you?" "Eeeeyup! (sniff sniff) Oo-oooh, are you cooking BBQ! That's my favorite!" "Ahahahah, that's right, and it's ready right now!"_

_Aaah, dinner with family, oh how I miss it, except that her father's not here with us but her big friend is, instead. So she tells me about her little adventure, how she was able to capture a few shinies and how she encountered Legendary Pokemon before but never actually caught one. She also has won herself a few gym badges! "Aaah, so it seems you've done a lot on your journey, hmmm?" "Yep, I sure did!" She flicked her long hair, which was blonde, and she also had a unique brown eye and blue eye. "Uumm, Mom? Can me and Tyranitar... go up to our room?" "Huh?" She was blushing for some reason while looking at Tyranitar, who was also blushing. "Uhh, sure, but you just got here..." "S-ooooo-ryyy! I'll hang out with you later!" "Tyyy!" She grabbed Tyranitar's arm and ran straight up the stairs. I sat there baffled. "Uhhh, okay? Guess I'll... clean up and go to sleep." So I did._

_I plop down on my bed, which was dumb to do since my heavy chest makes that painful. I gripped it, I still remember that bastard's hand on it, I'll get him later! "The only other hands that should touch these are my husband's..." __**{Oooohhhh!} **__"? What in the world?" I leap right back up in the bed. That sound, that was my daughter's voice, but why was she screaming? "Is that monster uncontrolled and hurting my daughter? I for one shall NOT put up with this!" Like the good mother I am... I curiously press my ear against the wall and try to hear more. "Ahh! Ohh! Hnn!" I gritted my teeth. Was he really hurting her? If that was so, I took out a big, steel hammer hidden in my closet and began. After all, Steel beats the Rock, RIGHT? _

_Slowly, I tiptoe to my daughter's room, where the noise gets even louder and louder. "You bastard... I'll kill you for hurting my daughter..." I'm right on the door, but before I actually enter, I just to peek a little, that's all. "Alrighty... just look into the tiny crack in the door..." I shift my eyes to the right, where my daughter's bed is and what I saw made me nearly barf._

_My daughter and Tyranitar... th-they, they were... my daughter was only in a tiny tanktop with her breast hanging out and wearing nothing underneath, well, how can you when you a __**COCK **__ramming inside of you, anyway? She had her hands wrapped around Tyranitar while he was gripping her ass. "I don't even, WHAT IS THIS?" What the FUCK does she think she's DOING? I mean, she looks as if she __**ENJOYS **__it, why in the HELL would you enjoy having a Pokemon's cock in your cunt? And she's only **fifteen**, she shouldn't even be doing sex in the first place! "Ahh, ahh!" "!" She started riding him faster, my face getting paler the more it went on. "Ra, Uraaaa!" Even that big bastard was groaning from pleasure, sliding his tongue down her neck._

_"Ahh, are going to cum soon, Tyranitar?" "!" Oh, THAT'S when this ends here, there's no way he's going to!" "UUUURRRAAAHHH!" I busted inside the room like a boss, breaking the door down with my hammer."AHHH?" My daughter yelped in surprise as I threw her off the monster before he did it. I sat on the monster, trying my best to ignore the cock twitching against my leg. I held the the hammer up with both my hands, ready to throw it down and crack his fucking head open. "You fucking little bitch. How DARE you do such things with my daughter?" I saw her getting up off the floor, liquids dripping down her legs. "W-Wait a second, Mom, it's not his fault-" "SHUT UP AND GET IN THE BATH!" "Eeek!" Knowing not to mess with me, she grabbed some clean clothes and ran off. I turned back to the monster, who had a pretty surprised look on his face. _

_"I didn't like you before for touching me, but what did, THIS IS HOW YOU DIE!" I brought the hammer up, ready to slam it right down, until... __***Squeeze Squeeze* **__"FFFFAAAAAACCCCKKK!" Now the asshole was squeezing my ass, completely IGNORING what I was saying. "Kyaahhh!" I slammed it down on his head, hearing a desiring "crack" as I did. "Hu hu hu hu, that's what you get you bas-" No. No No No No No No No. It wasn't his head that cracked, it was my hammer. My fucking STEEL hammer. My mouth was agape as I just got counter trolled. "Tyyy Tyyy?" He smirked a "U Mad, Bro?" face at me, grabbing and throwing my hammer to the side. "Agh, my hammer!" I jump off him to retrieve it, only for me to almost fall down since it's so goddamn heavy. "Fuck, only when I'm raging does this thing feel light, AHH-" __***catch* **__Tyranitar comes from behind and catches me. "TyyyY!" "Oh, um, tha-" __***Squeeze Squeeze* **__"..." _

_I swing the hammer on his face and wham him multiple times. Oooh, those two will see pure hell for what they did._

* * *

**End of chap! So, do you like the story so far? You think it's hot and/or funny and that I should definitely continue? I hope you do, it would really give me more motivation to do this! Well, chapter 2 shouldn't be far away! See ya soon!  
**


	2. Door: Chapter 2

_**Door Chapter 2**_

_**Alright, I got quite a few reviews and I'm defintely continuing! So yeah, here's the second chapter, enjoy!**_

* * *

_Pokephilia... why does it exist? I mean, seriously, if you like a Pokemon penetrating you, do me a favor, seek death. Was Minda simply drunk last night or something, or is this something that she always done. Was Tyranitar her only one, or has been doing it with her others? Better not had. _

_"Moooooom!" "Agh!" I know that obnoxious, abrade shrieking of my name anywhere. "Oh, you..." "Oh, come on, you're still upset about last night? I mean, doesn't his hands feel good?" "Wh-What? Why would-" __***Squeeeze!* **__"Eyah!" That Tyranitar came up from behind and did his classic breast squeeze, on my daughter! "Eeeeyaaahh~, not in front of mommy!" And yet, she was doing nothing to stop it, but I know she wouldn't, dear god. "... When I fix my hammer, I'll make SURE it works." He looked at me and winked! "Tyyy~!" "What the hell is that wink for? Anyways, I'm going to work. Try not to fuck each other, okay? Well, unless you want to die." "Yeah, don't count on that..." "What?" "I said, of course you can count on me! Me and Tyranitar won't do anything!" "Tyyy!" They both gave me a thumbs up. _

_I don't trust them, but it's not like I can watch them all day. "Alright, I'm out. If you need me, I'm at the shop. Bye." "Byeee!" "Tyyy!" Thank god my job is in the exact same town, it would suck to have to "Fly" to a different town. It's still real early, so I doubt the employees/ my friends will be there already. Including me, there's only 3 workers, my two best friends since college; Gracie and Sam. Gracie is just like my daughter in personality, except she has long black hair/eyes with glasses. Sam is, which is a miracle for me, normal and a bit shy. He has black hair and blue eyes and he's always willing to help somebody and never gets angry. How? Yeah, they still have Pokemon, too. _

_It's empty right now in Olivine, the sun coming up and it's rays basking on the sea and the buildngs, beautiful. "Why can't I just stay and watch this...?" I wonder if my Pokemon, wherever they are, will see this? Will I ever even see them again? "...Oh well, that's all in the past, I'm not a trainer anymore." Since I'm almost always the first one here, they give me the keys to unlock the door. However, getting close to the door, it slides open, like it regulary does for customers. "Huh? What in the...HEEEEEELLLLL?"_

_Once the door opens, I'm greeted by Gracie, who's down on the ground doing... guess what, I just you to take a wild fucking guess as what she's doing. "C-Cooo!" That was her Suicune, her shiny one. Should I be surprised she has a Legendary? Even more, a shiny one? No, because I don't give a fuck. Moreover, he was holding her down so she could take more of... (sigh) his __**cock**__ in. "mmphh, mmmm!" She was moaning inside, trying to take in as much as she could. Meanwhile, I'm too baffled to even move, and it's obvious they didn't notice me yet. "Cooo!" He flick his head up in pure pleasure as he used both arms to push her head down more. Okay, I'm at the verge of puking, that is enough. "Um, yeah, can you two hurry up and get done, please? The shop will be open soon, this isn't a side porn buisuness for the customers, you know." _

_"!" "!" THEEEEN they noticed me, instantly turning their heads, both having an aghast look on their faces. I groaned in frustration and facepalmed. Why does this shit always happen to me? She pulled the cock out of her mouth, her face a mess. "O-Ohh, uhh, Maria! Hee hee, it looks like you caught-" __***Squirt!* **__And as if this couldn't get any more revolting, he cums in her face, and in her quick instincts, try to swallow it. Now not only is she even more of a mess, now the floor's dirty, DAMN! "Awww... I couldn't catch it all~" I cringed in anger and tried my everloving HARDEST not to get a glass bottle and smash it across that damn dog's head. _

_"Ohh, now I'm a mess! Suicune, "Water Gun!" "Coo!" He squirted water now, but making her AND the floor even more of a mess! "...Gracie, go home and get cleaned or I swear I will-" "Yes, got it!" She quickly ran past me, her friend not following right after her. "Why the hell aren't you following her, you can't stay here. Whatever, I have to clean up this mess that your bitch ass made." I get some shit to clean it up, with the dog standing right next to me. "Ewww, good god, this is disgusting. Not the water, but...THAT." I only inch up just a little to get the spot that's a bit too far and just like that, I fall, landing in the mess. "Ooooh, for fuck's sake, damnit!" It got all over my shirt and worse, it was see through, exposing my bra._

_"..." Suicune stared at me, or at my chest, really, and started to get a nosebleed. "Oh no, nore more stains!" Then I charged at him and covered his nose with my hands. Why did I do that. "Gruuugh, thank god we have work clothes in the locker rooms." __***Lick Lick* **__"uhhhhH?" Suicune started licking at my stained shirt, making it even more messy with his slob. "Ugh, stop that!" I pushed his head off, only for him to bound my hands up with his white tail things. "You motherfucker, I said stop!" No use, he kept licking away, especially at my nipples._

_Where the fuck was Gracie? If she doesn't hurry up over here, I swear to god, I'll kill this damn dog! Then, he stopped? Also, he let my hands go. "Oh, I'm gonna beat as-" Then I looked down at my shirt; it was DRY, what the hell? "Did you just... clean my shirt somehow?" "Coo!" He nodded. Well ain't that a cock up the ass, I didn't know he had that power. "Thanks, but get the fuck out before I kill you." And with that, he ran. I swear, I don't know what the hell's going on, anymore._

_Thankfully, after all that chaotic shit, working today went smoothly with barely any problems, well, except for this one dumbass who got mad because he didn't have enough badges to buy Ultra Balls. Did I give a fuck? No. Anyways, it's 9pm, when the store's closed. Sam and I were cleaning up while Gracie was in the locker room getting dressesd._

_"So Maria, Gracie told me what happened earlier, is that really true?" While I try to forget what happened that morning ever even happened, I decided to tell Sam, anyway. "Yep, I really walked in on her like that, her and her Suicune... good god, I don't even want to describe it." "Ah hah hah, how sad for you! If that was me, I would have told them to stop immediatly, this is a public place!" I was restocking the poke balls and the potions. "So you're saying if they was at home, it' s okay?" "Y-Yeah, of course, I mean, it's the number one rule I always follow!" The glass in my mind shattered and I dropped the balls and the potions. "...Why... in... the world... would you tell me that." He panicked and ran over to help me pick up the stuff. "O-Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was simply a joke! I mean, that's a rule Gracie should follow!" "Did someone call my name?"_

_"Oh, n-nothing! Say, why don't we all go to the cafe? It's open, right?" I thought about it. "Hmm, I don't know, I have to get to Tyranitar and Minda first or they'll "do something"... ahh, whatever, I'll go." "Ohhh, me too, me too!" "Alright then, let's close up and go!"I really wonder what Tyranitar and Minda are doing..._

_It was of course dark outside with still a number of people out and the sea was a deep blue with the moon reflecting on it. I like how this city looks at any point of time, even though I've been seeing things I really, REALLY didn't need to see. "(sigh) I hope just a simple night at the cafe will calm us down." I say as we approach the door. We three automatically notice yelling of grown men coming inside, as if they're cheering for something. Gracie tilted her head. "Hmmm, is there a party going on?" "Hmmm, I don't know. Maria, would you be willing to check?" I looked at him. "Why me? (sigh) Never mind, I'll take a look." I check inside and instantly, I regret it._

_The yelling was coming from the sailors, who are regulars here. The men were circled around a table on the far left, and on top of the table were... a sailor guy and a shiny Lopunny. Fucking. "Yeah man, ram that bunny hole like a boss!" ""YEAH!" The guy was holding the Lopuuny's hands back as she looked up at the ceiling, screaming her name. "L-Lopunny! Lo, Lo!" Why. Why, why, why, WHY? Do I keep walking in on this kind of stuff? _

_I slammed the door and turned back to them. "Nope, they said they were closed. Let's go." They both sighed in disappointment. "Ohh, that's a real letdowner. Oh well, guess I'll just go home, then. Good night, Maria and Gracie!" "Yeah, yeah, you too, and good night, Maria!" And with that, the two left. After seeing what I saw, I didn't want to go right back home right now and just decided to sit on the deck and look at the sea, if I don't decide to jump in it._

_The moon was real pretty and itreflecting against the water, man, it was swell, it's like you could forget your troubles! The bright white stars were glistening and sparkly, but what caught my attention was this big, white star that was moving at quite rapid speed. "A shooting star? Oh shit, oh shit, make your wish!" I clapped my hands together and as fast as I could say; "Don't let me walk in on sexual activity, don't let me walk in on sexual activity, don't let me walk in on sexual activity!" Honestly, I don't why I just did that, as this probably won't even come true- what a minute... that shooting star, why is it coming closer to me?_

_"Crap, is that a meteorite?" It was something, but one thing I know for sure, it was heading straight for me. And no, I didn't stand there and scream like typical dumbass women would normally do. I started to run like hell until some kind of aura floated right back to the spot. "SHHHIIIIII!" I closed my eyes, ready for (somewhat sweet) death, but I felt... nothing. "Huh? Huh- WOAH."_

_That big and white thing was not a meteorite nor a shooting star, damnit, it was just a big ass Pokemon. He just stood there, looking at me, as if I was supposed to say something. "...What, do I know you from somewhere?" "..." He nodded at me. "And I assume you'll refuse to let me go until I remember?" He nodded again. Damnit, I feel I'm in an interrigation! I looked at him and my head was a complete blank... until I looked at his body; the blue heart-shaped thing, isn't there. And right then and there did I remember. "No, you can't be... __**Lugia**__?" "!" His mouth opened real wide in a joy-filled smile and broke the aura prsion, only to wrap me in a tight ass hug._

_"Hnngh, st-sto- c-c-can't br-breathe!" "Luga! Ga!" Though his hug was killing me, it's still nice to see him again after such a long time. The memories of what happened today are pretty much completely gone from my memory- __***Rub, Rub, Rub* **__... But maybe not as he accidently has his hand on my ass! "Gaaa..." And he still continued to rub there, while mashing his face against mine. "Lu-Lu-Lu-Lugia, damnit, I c-can't breathe!" "!" And with that, he let me go, hitting the hard deck as I fell, which was quite a pain. _

_"Oh crap, I have to check up on Minda and Tyranitar! But you're too big to fit in house, aren't you..." "Gaaa..." Me and Lugia thought for a second, then Lugia snapped his fingers. "Gaaa!" He pushed me back a little and emitted an aura around him. "Huh..." His body glowed a complete white as he started to shrink down in size. "Woah!" He wasn't gigantic anymore but rather, the same size as Tyranitar, I think. "Wow, that's amazing!" "Gaaa..." He blushed and rubbed his head shyly. "Alright, come on, let's go home... and hopefully not turn right back around." _

_The door... something that's starting to become a freakin' phobia for me now. Every single god damn time I opened a door since Minda came back home, I've walked in on the most disgusting stuff! Is there some kind of pattern? Something about the doors that I should obviously notice or this will keep happening to me? Maybe if I find out the pattern, it'll stop? Man, it's like in those horror shows where somebody's in this arc and if they find the solution to the problem, they will just keep going through the same thing over and over again! _

_"Well if that's the case, I need to find the cause of this problem! I shall find a way to walk in on something sexual everytime I open a door!" "?" Lugia gave me a confused look, the "what the fuck are you talking about" look. "Umm, uhh, it-it's nothing. Let's go inside, shall we?" I gulped and looked at the doorknob. If I open it, will Minda and Tyranitar be doing...THAT? I mean, they know they're scrwed if I catch them, but still, I don't want to see that! "No, Maria, just remember, they fuck, they DIE."_

_And with that, I open the door, waiting to see if I will find what a usually find!_

* * *

_**End of chapter 2! Yeah, I know nothing good really happened in this one, but don't worry, the next chapter will be a BIG surprise! ;) Also, yeah, Lugia is one of the Pokemon Maria used to have, and she will get recruited with all her Pokemon overtime. And yeah, I know the blue heart thing on Lugia is part of his body, but I would always think of it as a cloth, so deal with it! :O lol, anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**_


	3. Door: Chapter 3

**_Door Chapter 3_**

**_Alright, here's the third chapter! Like I said, this chapter should be interesting. Read and see why!_**

* * *

_And with that, I open the door waiting to see if I would what I would usually find! "...!" I looked, and looked. No. Walk. In. On. Sexual. Activity. "Yes!" I bounced around in happiness, ignoring the pain because of my heavy chest and happy at the fact that I finally didn't see anything nasty for once. "Gaaa?" Lugia was confused at what the hell was going on, especially when I glomped him, sending us both down on the floor. "Finally, fiiiinalyyy!" "Gaa?!" _

_However, I didn't hear, nor see them. "...Are they not even here?" "Zzzzz..." "?!" Snoring, I heard snoring on the couch. Me and Lugia peeked over, and saw Minda and Tyranitar. She was happily sleeping on top of him. "Ahh, they kept their promise like they said they would." "?" Lugia was still confused at who the hell they were. "Oh, uhh, to fill you in, this is my daughter and her Pokemon. Speaking of which, could you take her upstairs? I don't really feel comfortable with her sleeping with this perverted ass monster. "Gaa!" Lugia picked her up Princess Style. "The smashed door in the hallway. Speaking of which, I have to get my hammer repaired..." I'm sure he wanted to question that but just went on ahead. Meanwhile, I glared at the guy on my couch. He's touched me multiple times and did vulgar things to my daughter! "Nnngh, stupid bastard-eek!"_

_His hand suddenly moved and grabbed mine, throwing me onto his body while he sits me and him up while he covers my mouth with his hand and bounding my arms/hands back with his tail. "MMMPHH, MMMM!" I struggled like mad under his grasps, but damnit, he was too strong, even for me! "Ga ha haaa!" __***Squeeze! Squeeze!* **__He slowly slid his hand down and groped my boob, me really struggling like crazy. "Mppph, mmmmm!" Where the hell was Lugia already, it's not like her room's in another fucking country! "Ty ha hah haah haa!" He did his perverted cackling as he was squeezing me even harder while pulling at my nipple sometimes. "Nnnn!" My face got red ad I started making weird sounds. What the hell, there's no way this guy should be affecting me! He even had the nerve to slide his nasty, wet tongue down my neck, making me cringe in disgust. _

_Ugh, when I am released, he's DEAD. "?! Mnnnmmm!" I felt his hand go inside my shirt and underneath my bra. "Nnnn!" OOOHHH, I will fucking murder this bastard, I will, I will, I will! He squeezed my bare breast tightly, making me groan. "Mmmmppphh!" Will he, will he really this far? Never will I do this willingly and I've proved many times I don't like this kind of shit, but will I be forced to experience it?! "Haaaa!" A fucking miracle, he takes his disgusting spiky fingered hand off my mouth and desperately breathe for air. I look back at him, wanting to smash his skull inside and pierce his brain. "Haaa, haaa… this time, you went WAY too far. I'll never forgive you, never ever in my life…" "…!" He doesn't keep his usual grin like normal, but rather, his face was completely drowned of life. "…" He lifted his hand out of my shirt. _

_I took this opportunity to dash off the couch. I looked back to him, pointing to him. "I hate you, and if you ever touch me again, I will __**SLAUGHTER **__you." I walk upstairs, complete silence behind me. Did he finally get it? Did he finally get not to fuck with me? "Oh yeah, what the fuck happened to… never mind." I was about to ask about Lugia, but I found him asleep in MY bed! "(sigh) Ehhh, I won't wake him." Feeling too angry to change into sleepwear, I plopped on the bed and fell asleep. _

"…_.Ugh, uhh…." I open my eyes and what do I see, a pair of blue ones staring directly into mine! "Yeeek!" I roll over and fall down on the floor. "Owch…" Lugia looks down from above and cackles. "Ga hah hah!" That laugh… how it reminded me of that… demon. "Oh fuck you. Anyways, I got to go to work." "?" Lugia followed me down the stairs to the living room, getting a big hug from Minda. "Hii, good morning, Mom-WAAH!" She jumped and fell straight down on her ass. "M-m-m-mom, what's THAT behind you?!" "Oh, him? It's Lugia, one of my Pokemon from a long time ago." "Hooooo!" She jumped back up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "A Legendary, you're a Legendary Pokemon! That's so coool!" Lugia blushed and looked away. "Gaa…." "But… aren't you much bigger than this? And where's the blue thing-""Up yours, mine is special, the others suck…cock. Anyways, I'm heading off."_

"_Oh yeah, and Mom! Do you know what happened to Tyranitar? He looked so sad this morning and he won't come out my room." "…I have no fucking idea and I don't care." I slammed the door shut, the mentioning of that bitch bastard putting me in a sour mood. __"__Mornin'…" I lazily waved "hi" to Gracie and Sam, who were already working. "Shit, I must be late. Better go change, then…" Yeah, I really wasn't in the mood today. I just kept thinking about last night, about the words that I said. Why? I mean, can you really blame me? I mean, he cupped my mouth, he molested me… but, then again, he didn't hurt me or tried to, so maybe… I went too far with what I said? I mean, I should say shit like that when he rapes me or something! "Gah!" I banged my head against the locker. "Oh what the hell am I saying, I better just get to work!"_

_My work day ran by smoothly. I decided to close up shop so the two headed on home without me. After locking the door, I headed out, thinking about the thoughts from earlier. "Hmm…." "Hey!" "?" A manly voice called put to me. It was a sailor and good god, he was big! "Yeah, do I know you?" "What's a hot big breasted lady like you doing out here all alone at night like this?" "It's none of your business, fuck off." I walked away, only to have my arm grabbed and pulled back to the man. "H-Hey, let me go!"_

_The sailor stared down at me in a perverted way. "Eh hee hee hee, your breasts look so huge and squeezable, I want to suck on them!" "What?!" He slid his hand down and groped me. "Ahh, don't touch me, asshole!" With my free hand, I skyrocketed a punch upwards, knocking him clean in the face. __"__Agh!" He let his hand go for just one second and I took that time to dash like hell out of there, only for that same guy to appear out of nowhere and stop me! He looked angry as hell and I apparently left a bruise on his face. "Nnngh, you stupid bitch. I'll rape the hell out of you as payback!" "And I'll just punch the hell out of you as even MORE payback!" _

_***PUNCH* **__"__Uuuaggghh!" Whoa, what the hell? That punch… it sounded so skull-cracking and asshole painful that even I can't do a punch like that! "Agh…" The guy fell down and the one who punched the guy… Tyranitar. "Tyranitar…!" He walked over to me and held his hand up, smiling at me. "Tyyy!" After what happened last night, after all that I said… he still came to save me? I offered my hand and he helped me up. "Tyranitar… look. Forget everything I said last night, I didn't mean it. You know how much of a short-tempered bitch I am." He was taken aback by that and shook his head. "Tyyy!" He walked over and rubbed my head like a freakin' dog. I blushed and looked away. "Doesn't mean I still won't kill you, though. Anyways, let's go home, that faggot won't try to mess with me again."_

"_Tyy!" We slowly walked back home. Like he's my boyfriend or something, he puts his hand on my shoulder and brings me closer. "What the hell, damnit, let me go-" __***Squeeeze! :D***__ Now his hand was on my chest, groping away. "Gah hah hah!" "You son of a…" I launched a powered punch at him and he releases the hand immediately. "Stupid bastard, but whatever!" He grabbed my hand and we ran. "Ahh, hey, what the hell?!" "Gahahahaa!" "Stooop, you idiot!" _

_In the end, I learned to forgive that tub of fuck. As long as he doesn't do anything extremely severe, I won't have to cut his life short… but I'll still beat his ass everytime he gropes me, though._

* * *

_**Bahaha, what a sweet ending to this chapter, eh? The next chapter shouldn't be too long to show up, so wait until next time!**_


	4. Door: Chapter 4

**Door 4**

**Here's more Door! I don't know if I'll work on other stories or wait to finish this one, but whatever, here's chapter 4! :D**

* * *

_When did this all happen? My daughter... she used to be just like the average teenager, liking actual human boys and hanging out with human friends, but now... every since she got her first Pokemon... she became, THAT. I mean, when did her having sexual relationships with her Pokemon start?! __**I **__certainly didn't do it and she took interest, she must have saw someone else do it and thought it's okay? My daughter does tend to follow "popular" trends that ALL the trainers are doing... But even if that is the case, why would you want a sexual relationship with Pokemon anyway, that's GROSS! Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm just not seeing something. What, if I try it, I'll like it? It's kind of like having a choice to eat a food you despise; something that you would NEVER do unless you're either forced to, or unknowingly do it, and in both scenarios, I hope it doesn't happen to me._

_"That, or maybe I'm crazy..." "Huh? What you say, Maria?" "Oh, um... nothing." It was just another boring day at work for me. We weren't really busy at all today so Gracie and I were just behind the counter chilling. Sam was at home sick so it was just me and her, well, she also had her Suicune by her side. I was on my Ipod playing "Temple Run." I don't care what you say, that game is fucking awesome. Running from alien monkeys, grabbing coins, flying with angel wings and shit... fuck Legendaries and Master Balls, THIS is the shit! "Come on just move a liiitle bit... DAMNIT, I fell into the swamp! I was that close to getting 3 million, too!" "(sigh) Oh, Maria..." I restarted and then I remembered the thought I was thinking before. While still playing I ask Gracie, "Hey... do you know why people do Pokephilia things? I mean, is that considered normal nowadays for people?" Hearing her gasp, she probably looked at me funny but I couldn't look. "Umm, uhh... yeah, I mean, who WOULDN'T want to have sex with Pokemon?! Especially when they're fully evolved, oh man oh MAN, those be the best ones! Imagining those huge cocks inside of you... MMMM! Pokemon tend to be really good with sex and it's better than with other humans for sure!" Cringe. I literally cringed at the stuff she was saying. Hell, I almost fell off the stage a few times. Really, how can any human being say that without any hesitation?!_

_"O-o-ohh, I see. Maybe that's why my daughter's like that..." "Well, yeah, I told her the same thing when SHE asked me long time ago!" At that very moment, I felt a speed-running train completely crash in my mind. My daughter's mind was warped from just a simple saying?! But then again, Minda is like that, to follow anything that sounds... "fun." Gracie could tell my reaction wasn't a good one. "W-Well it doesn't matter, right?! I mean... don't knock it till you try it, right, Suicune?!" "Cooo!" He gave her a lick on the face. Reaching 1 million on the game, I sigh and reply with, "Well it's just something I can't ever agree with. And besides... aren't you married?" "Well yeah, but my husband doesn't mind! Shit, he fucks HIS Pokemon, too!" My mind shattered into thousands of pieces. Am I cursed to hang around abnormal people? "But seriously, Maria, you should REALLY consider doing it! I mean, once you see how good it is to have sex with Pokemon, you'll REGRET not doing it sooner, I swear!" "Don't persuade me to do such things!" "But even little Suicune here agrees! I mean, those special features of yours would be every malemon's dream!" _

_"Huh? Special features?" "Yup! Suicune, show her!" Suicune walked over to me. He stood upright just a little and __***Squeeze Squeeze Squeeze!* **__Fondled my breasts. "Ah-Ahh?!" I nearly drop my Ipod on the floor as I just reach 2 million on the game. "Hee hee hee, I know how much you want to get 3 million on that game, but will you REALLY just stand there as Suicune gropes you? "Shut up! I'll kill him when I reach my goal!" It was starting to get quite difficult to control while that stupid dog was touching me. "St-Stop it, damnit! GYUH!" He gives me a big, disgusting lick on my cheek. "Ohh, it looks like Suicune's excited!" "Huh?" __***Rub Rub***__ At the exact same moment she said that, I felt something... hard and wet rubbing against my ass. "Ughhhh, please don't tell me that's-" "He's hard. You should treat that." Ohh, fuck this game, I don't want this disgusting thing on me! I put the Ipod down and push him off of me. "Get that disgusting shit off me, ew!" "..." Gracie doesn't say anything, but instead snatches my Ipod off the counter. "What the-hey!" That Ipod was a very expensive gift from my husband and one of the best models that even RICH people struggle to get. "You asshole, give that back!" "Nnnope!" I charge in to get it, but if there's one thing about Gracie; she has the evasiveness of a freakin' NINJA._

_"Oh come on Maria, you know damn well you can't get something from me~!" "Give that back, it's very valuable! I do know damn welll how good you are at dodging so I'll do anything to get it back!" Hate it, I hate to be submissive like this. Usually, I would use force to get something of mine back. Also, why did I say "anything?"I have a feeling I will HIGHLY regret that. "Annnythiiing?" She stretched a dark smile across her face. She then pointed to something behind me; Suicune. "Suicune got really excited from fondling you. It's your fault, so you have to take care of it!" "What?! No, no, no, no, NO, I refuse! I know I said anything, but anything NOT including-" "Oh, so I guess you don't care about this, then?" "Uhh! I do, but..." Is this finally going to be the first time that I do Pokephilia? However, that Ipod is important to me. I really have no way out this time. Damnit, fucking damnit, I would rather have just stuck to the pattern on walking IN on sexual activities!_

_"..." I slide down my pants very slowly, very, very slowly. Maybe it won't go all the way to sex, I hope to god it doesn't. "Alrighty, next comes the panties!" Gracie alarmingly slid down my panties, revealing the number one thing I only showed to my husband and the one thing I thought I wouldn't ever show to a Pokemon; my vagina. "Cooo!" He pants heavily in excitement like a dog does with steak. "Hur... Hurry the fuck up and get this over with! Meanwhile, I'll think about a deservable death for you two!" "Ohh, you won't be saying that for long. You'll definitely have a different viewpoint of Pokephilia after this. Alright, Suicune, there you go!" He started walking closer to me. Oh god, oh god, oh god, my fucking legs won't stop trembling. It's like you're a kid at the doctor and that accursed needle that was the fear of EVERYONE is slowly coming closer to your arm. I'm not sure which situation is worse, though. __***Lick* **__Poke. "Gyah!" The tongue touched me, as if the needle poked the arm. It was... horrifying. The rough texture was just... and then he started to move his tongue. "I-iiig..." My legs were basically having a seizure as they just couldn't stop moving. I turned to Gracie; she was watching happily while humming a tune. You evil bitch, you shall burn the fuck in hell. My face had to be the weirdest part of all to this; I could feel my face was a deep red and I kept whimpering. Why? "!...Ah-Ah...!" His licking started to increase as he used one of his paws to grope my ass. With his right paw he spread me open and with the flick of that tongue, I shrieked. "Kii!" I threw my head to the side, panting hard. _

_"Cute moans you're spilling out, Maria! Tell me, do you like this?" "Of... Of course not...!" How could anyone?! This feeling... it was something I couldn't describe, but I don't mean that in a good way. Please... just hurry up and finish already! He just kept on licking, and licking and... "!" "Ah?!" He suddenly jerked his head and it surprised me. "Wh-What, what's wrong?!" I look down and see Gracie suddenly there. She right under me, blowing her Suicune while still grasping my item. "C-Coo!" Suicune tried going back to what he was doing, shivering a little. He stuck his tongue fully inside of me and I let out a surprised groan. "Agh!" My legs were flying everywhere, sometimes even kicking Suicune a few times, which he deserves. This feeling was way more intense and making me burst out these weird sounds. The swirling of his tongue was definitely effective, as I moaned constantly. "Mmphh..mmmm..." I could hear Gracie's murmurss below me. She looked up to me and winked. What the hell was that supposed to mean?! "Gyah!" I suddenly heard her shriek as liquids of white shot in her mouth. "Rooo!" Suicune let out a loud moan while still licking me and the voice vibrated through me. That sudden pulse made me release it... release... "Ahh!" Cum. Cum suddenly shot out of me. It was like the needle coming out of you; you're glad it's over. "No. No..." Pokephilia. I thought as long as I wasn't willing, it would never happen to me. Like I said earlier (first paragraph), "something that you would NEVER do unless you're either forced to." _

_"Nooo..." I cover my face. I can't look at those or anyone or anything else. I'm just so... melancholy right now. No, I wasn't tearing or crying, it wasn't like I was just raped, but... just my first actual experience with Pokephilia and I hope to god this will be my last. However, in the back of my mind, it will happen a lot more often than I think. "Maria... ? Maria!" Shut up. It's your fault that this even all happened! The reason Minda's like that, me being non able to had avoided it... You caused it all, Gracie. "Mariiiiia!" My hands were forced away from my face. The two looked at me with a dejected face. "Maria... I guess you don't have a different opinion, do you? I'm... I'm sorry!" I shook my head. Do you really think sorry's gonna cut it?! "Maria... do... do you hate me?" "..." I couldn't even talk right now. "K-Kiii..." ...?...?!" Gracie's face was getting red and her eyes watery. Oh no, please don't... "Kiiii!" She did. If there's one thing I hate, it's crying. I just can't stand it when a person's crying, even though Gracie has the weirdest crying in history. "K-Kiiii! M-M-M-Maria won't t-t-talk to me, s-she hates me!" "..."_

_Before anything, I slip my clothes back on. Another thing, we could have got caught, damnit! God forbid if ANYONE came in on this, I think I would have to change regions. Finally, I gain the power to talk again. "Shut up. If I really DID hate you, you and Suicune would be lying in a pool of blood instead of cum." "Ha?!" She stopped crying instantly. Her crying face was instantly replaced with overjoying peace. "Weeee~! She doesn't hate me!" "Cooo~!" They both started spinning around in a mirthful tone. "Ohh, you crackheads..." So for the rest of the day, nothing really else happened except for more customers coming in and it eventually got dark. Oh, and if you're wondering how no one noticed our clothes, we had extra. I locked up shop and the beautiful moon shined down on us. Never will I forget this day, as I had my first actual Pokephilia moment. "Oh, so Maria... was it really as bad as you said it was?" "Huh? Um..." While I loathed that experience, it honestly... wasn't as torturing as I thought it would be. And I was moaning sometimes out of ple- "GYAH!" I scrunched my hair in agitation. Just what the hell was I saying?! "Hmm, so you liked it just a teeeeeeny bit?" "..." I turned away from the both of them. My face was red as all hell. "...Yeah." "See, I told you! If you keep doing it, I'm sure you'll-" "But I never WILL do it again! Never ever ever!" "Gyaaaah, there you go being denying again! You WILL do it eventually again, right, Suicune?!" "Cooo!" "Fuck the both of you, I'm going home! I've got a score on a certain __**interrupted **__game I need to regain!" "Yeah, well, good luck with that! See ya!" "Coo!"_

_Ugh, thank god I'm away from them. Still, did that all really happen?! I'm just glad none of the three at home were to see. If so, I would depart away from them in forever shame! "Forever shame..." I waltz on in to my door. "Hey everyone, I'm hoooom-" My body turned into stone. Immediately._

* * *

_**Oh, oh my! What did she see I wonder?! :O Yep, she FINALLY has a Pokephilia experience, but will she ever actually have sex with a Pokemon?! Well, you just have to keep reading to see, see ya!**_


	5. Door: Chapter 5

**Door 5**

**So yeah, I end****ed the previous chapter with a cliffhanger. Well, time to UNHANG the cliff, I guess? :p**

* * *

_My body turned into stone. Immediately. Here we go again with this, "walk in the door to find two guys fucking" bullshit. However, it wasn't Minda and Tyranitar, but rather... Tyranitar...and... "Gaaa! Gaa! Lugaaa!" Sounds familiar to you? They were right there on the floor. Lugia had his wings pressed down on the floor quite hardly as he got rammed in the ass multiple times. Tyranitar clenched his sides and thrusted into him as hard as he could while letting out several groans. "Oh...oh god..." My soul just threw the fuck up. While human x Pokemon is terrifying beyond all nightmares, Pokemon x Pokemon is more...natural and less eye-piercing. I mean, they're the same race so it makes more sense!...But I still don't want to look at this disgusting shit. "H-H-Hey..." What in the... why aren't I screaming? Usually I can have the voice of a car crash, but for some reason when I watch them... I can't do it. "Aaah, gaa!" Lugia slapped Tyranitar's back a few times with his tail. Was it THAT good? That you can't even control certain parts of your body? "Tyyygaa!" Tyranitar then retaliated by smacking Lugia's ass with his hand. "Gaaa!" He shrieked in reaction, but it didn't sound like a yelp of pain but rather...pleasure? _

_Now I've seen some fucked up shit in my day, but this is just...DAMN. Seeing two monsters having sex with each other... I think rubbing my eyes with a spiked glove is less awful than this. Where the hell was Minda?! Was she in her room or something? Does she know that they're...doing this? And since when where they this..."close", anyway?! "...Yeah, I need a bath. Desperately." I sneak to the far side of the room and go up the stairs from there. I don't even want to know how those guys would react if they saw me. _

_"Haaa!" Baths, so god damn relaxing! I even threw on a one piece swimsuit since it's not just females in the house anymore and also because I kind of wanted to. I also took the time to bring a bottle of good ol' beer with me to increase the relaxation! Anyways, baths can make the most terrifying of troubles go away from the power of the boiling hot water and the steamy mist! I hope this bath can make me forget about the experience at my job earlier, y'know, with that bitch Suicune, and what I just saw; Lugia and Tyranitar fucking. "Geez, it's like this town is a gigantic porn hub or something. Everywhere you go you see two people, or in this case a human and Pokemon, getting it on. Even worse, two people who are very close to me are part of that party; Gracie and Minda. I wonder if Sam does it too..." I sighed and rested my head against the wall. Even if he was, what can I do about it? If they want to do that, they do it. "Am I the only one who doesn't like this...?" I stared down at my body; while I never had sex with a Pokemon, I was still touched by one; mainly by Tyranitar. Lugia, no, but Suicune... did the worst of all by...licking me...__**there**__. His tongue is like a scar; a reminder that will always be left on your body, and not in a good way. "Oh, Gracie... I'll get back at you someday, girl-" __***Creeeeeaak!* **__"?!"_

_"Who?!" I throw the curtain open and it's the last resident of this house I would EVER want to see in a situation like this; Tyranitar. "Tyyy!" He closed and __**locked **__the door. "Woah, woah, woah, what in the hell do you think you're DOING? Get the fuck out, this is my private time, you know! And aren't you weak to water, anyway?!" Like he gave a fuck. He dragged his fatass over and hopped into the bath with me uninvited. "(groan) You never take "no" for an answer, do you?" I scooted to the far right of the tub. No way I can trust that guy not to put his hands on me. "Hey, pass me that drink, would you?" "Ty!" He hot it for me, but then held it up in the air. Fuck is that all about?! "The hell are you doing? Give it to me!" "TyyyY!" He shook his head at me. Really? He's telling me, Maria, NO? NOOOOObody tells me no! That's just breaking the rules of reality! "The fuck you mean, "NO?" Know what, I'll just take it from you!" Like I would have my precious bottle of liquid from the heavens stolen away from me like that! Doing an epic pump fist, I charged at the bastard like a bull and leaped up to snatch it out his hand. "Ha, bitch! And before you get any funny idea of trying to drink some..." Like a baws, I threw the cap off and gulped down the whole scarlet drink in very big, quick, and few sips. Little did I know the huge mistake I just made. "__***hic!* *hic!* *hic!***__" Oh lord. Lesson for dummies; Drink too much and you'll get drunk. _

_**(Author's Note: Ima just swap the point of views for this part. Makes it easier to write.)**_

_"Ohhh..." Her face was a deep red like a hot pepper. She kept waving my head back and forth as she gazed upon the baffled Tyranitar. "Tyran..." She stroked his cheek gently while gazing in his eyes with a very-unlike-her seductive look. "Mmmph." "?!" She brought her lips to his. Now normally, she would never do something like this, but in her drunk state, she was completely oblivious to that. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stroked her ass softly. "mmmm..." He deepened the kiss as she started moaning slightly. "Mmm-ahhh..." He stroked her tongue with his own while sliding a part of the swimsuit to reveal her cunt. "Mwahh..." She broke away from the kiss and they both panted for air. "Hmm, you're a good kisser..." "Raa..." He pressed his claws against her cunt, slightly stroking it. "Ah-Ah?!" Maria jumped up in surprise letting out a yelp. She shivered slightly as her part was getting touched again by a Pokemon. "Ooooh, your claws... they feel good..." She pressed her lips back to his in another sloppy wet kiss. Saliva drooled down their mouths as liquids were dripping down her other "mouth." He slowly inserted two claws inside of her. "Mmmph-mmm!" _

_Maria moaned inside his mouth. Her legs trembled and she kicked her feet in the water. He roughly groped one of her breast with the part of the swimsuit still on. "Ah-Aahmmm..." She pressed her hands against his chest as she was happily groped by the Pokemon she would never let touch her if she was in her normal state. "Mwah... here..." She broke again and slide her swimsuit down slightly to make her chest bounce out. He groped her again, her breast being more squeezable and soft bare. "Th-There, it-isn't that much better? Your hand feels so good..." "Tyy!" He used his tongue to flick the nipple of her other boob. "Ahh!" He worked the claws in her cunt faster as he began sucking on the nipple. "Ahh, ahh! H-Harder...!" He indeed sucked on her harder as she gripped the back spikes on his head. "Mnnn, I'm c-cu- eyahh!" She came, some of the cum dissolving into the water. _

_"Ahh..." She splashed back down in the water and fell against his body. She breathed heavily while he stroked her hair. "Ga...Ga..." "Raa?" Tyranitar suddenly heard panting that wasn't his nor Maria's. He slid open the curtain and was slightly surprised to find Lugia there the whole time. Masturbating. It seems he was finished too as Ty noticed liquids on the floor that were a lighter white than the floor was. "?! Ah-aa!" Lugia panicked in embarrassment as he almost got up and walked off until Tyranitar patted his shoulder. "...Ty?" Tyranitar pointed at the water, obviously trying to ask if he wanted to get in. "Ga!" He nodded and joined the two inside. "...Raaa?" Tyranitar slid his claws down to her pussy and spread it wide open in front of Lugia. "!" His face got red and his member got hard again upon the sight. He very badly wanted to fuck her, but he knew how repulsive Pokephilia is to his master, even if she was completely unlike herself right now. _

_However, because she was in this state, this was an opportunity for him. "...(gulp)" He scooted closer to her and very gently, put himself inside of her. "!" Maria lifted her head up in shock from the sudden action. The one thing she always wanted to avoid, the one thing that if she was aware that this was happening, god knows how she would be after such an event. Will she had literally killed Lugia? And Tyranitar too? Her temper is very bad and is as ferocious as a pissed off Legendary when angered. Because she was drunk, she didn't realize that right there, was her first REAL Pokephilia moment. _

_Afraid he might hurt her, he pushed inside of her gently while still going at a normal speed. "Haaah, haaah..!" She moaned out in already pleasure, hugging Tyranitar tightly as she pressed her head against him. "Haagh...Gaa..." Lugia grunted in happiness. He was finally able to have sex with his trainer like he secretly always wanted to. The over-excitement encouraged him to bang her harder and faster while gripping her breasts. "Ahh, Lugia!" All the while, Tyranitar was watching and fully enjoying the event. "Tyy...Tyy..." He was on the verge of masturbating. Maria noticed the look for pleasure on his face. "Ahh...haaah... here, I'll help you..." She unwrapped her arms off of him and gently stroked his cock. "Raa?!" He let out a surprised roar. She slid her tongue up against his shaft, curling her tongue around it. "Taa!" He groaned out from the enjoyable licking. "Haa..so big.." She kissed the tip of his penis before she put some of him in her mouth. "Rooo..." _

_Normally, it was Tyranitar that performing sexual acts on Maria by groping her, mainly her chest. The first time she was "touching" him, it was much more better to him. She was extremely skilled with her mouth, sucking at the perfect speed and not too hard. "Gaaa!" Lugia splashed the water with his tail in pleasure. Her pussy was warm and top notch, enjoying his dick as he thrusted even rougher inside of her. "Urgh...mmphh..." She bobbed her head faster as she was at her limit of cumming soon. Tyranitar and Lugia were also at the verge of cumming soon as Tyranitar put his hand down on her head to make her take more in. "!" Lugia suddenly pressed his lips against Tyranitar. "Rrgghh...rgg..." He didn't back away as this was the first time Lugia kissed him, not him kissing him. "Haaa..." They ravishingly kissed each other as Lugia shoved his tongue down his mouth. "Raa!" Tyranitar moaned deeply inside the kiss while still from the heavenly blowjob he was getting. "T-Tyy!" "Gaa!" "Mmmph!"_

_All at the same time, they came; Lugia inside of Marina's pussy, Maria on Lugia's dick, and Tyranitar in Maria's mouth. The two guys broke from their and panted from exhaustion while Maria took his member out her mouth as she was able to swallow all the cum. "Haa...you two were...amazing..." And with that, she passed out on Tyranitar. The two looked at each other. "Ty! Tyy!" Fixing her swimsuit, Tyranitar threw in Lugia's arms, winking. "Gaa..." Lugia rolled his eyes with a hint of red on his face. He had an unforgettable moment with her...and him. _

_"Hoo..." She was softly sound asleep on her bed. Lugia even took the time to change her into a tanktop and shorts so she wouldn't get a cold from being in the swimsuit for so long. He laid down next to her and rubbed her arm while thinking; how will she react when she's back to normal again? Would she hate him? She does tend to have a violent temper against Pokemon that tend to try any sexual acts against her. Or maybe because she was drunk, she would forget everything that happened tonight? Either way, Lugia hopes that they can still be friends no matter what. "Gaa..." Lugia definitely hoped so as he drifted off to sleep. _

* * *

_**WOW. Well, pretty intense chapter, yes? Bet you weren't expecting that whole event twist, huh? Sure it was a little fast to happen, but wouldn't you rather get to the good part instantly? I know I would. UPDATE: Yeah, I think I'll just make this the end of the story. I just can't figure out how to continue this and I want to continue to work on one-shots, so I hope you enjoyed this, I'm really not good at all with chapter stories. Well, see ya next time!  
**_


End file.
